


[PODFIC] All Creatures That Have the Breath of Life - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Near Drowning, Noah's Ark, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, an early and temporary version of the Arrangement, let's become aware of some complicated feelings and then repress them for 5000 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Elsajeni's summary:Aziraphale is lifting off before he's thought about it. His wings are wet, approaching sodden, and he's not at all confident he'll keep aloft long enough to reach the drifting winged body, never mind hauling a half-drowned angel back to the Ark. But... well, you have to try, don't you?Closer up, when he can see the figure as more than just a shadow against the water, he realizes he's wrong again— the spreading wings are black-feathered. No bird, and also no angel.Black-feathered wings, and a black robe on a long, lean frame, and long red hair drifting loose in the current.Oh. Oh, no.In which an angel (perhaps unwisely) rescues a demon, (probably unwisely) reaches a temporary truce with him, and (definitely unwisely) contemplates his own feelings.[Podfic length: 27:57 minutes]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] All Creatures That Have the Breath of Life - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Creatures That Have the Breath of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357479) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



> This was recorded for a challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Tag Team! It was edited by WoollyLambda, and the cover is by Lunatique. 
> 
> Thanks to Elsajeni for having blanket permission to podfic their works!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:27:57 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (25,7 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/good-omens-all-creatures-that-have-the-breath-of-life)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/BT5gmIQY#HRtEAec41PPhJEb26FL_zTPH82uehF8gIsMWfRGktik)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jZ-EQF1rstGl8oEjEAu7WSK7vYmk2PVN/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _All Creatures That Have the Breath of Life_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357479)
  * **Author:**[Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[Lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatique)
  * **Editor:**[WoollyLambda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
